milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Field of Screams
"Field of Screams"'https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1025053113558986752 is the fourteenth episode of the second season of ''Milo Murphy's Law. Zack gets the chance to prove he's not a city boy when he's tasked to do farm chores for his uncle Cornelius while he's away, and gets help from Milo and Melissa. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota have to retrieve an alien artifact from a nearby cornfield owned by a cranky farmer. Plot Zack agreed to look after his uncle's farm, which his father doubted he could do, and asks Milo and Melissa for help. They arrive at the farm and uncle Cornelius bids them farewell. They try milk a cow, but then they notice a milking machine. However Murphy's Law causes it to explode. The gang then takes a pebble out of a horse's, Old Face Hicker, hoof, which sets off a chain reaction causing them to get buried in a pile of hay. Then they make scarecrows with the machine, but Zack gets caught in the straw and got himself in a scarecrow costume. Lastly, they feed the pigs. A piglet starts to like Zack but runs into a cornfield after a chicken coop explodes. Friends get covered in various materials. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota are assigned to take a piece of metal from a farm that fell off a UFO. When they ask to be let in and tell the farmer what they are after, he refuses and decides to take pictures and sell them to the tabloids. The duo asks again and is dowsed with a hose. They then sneak onto the property in alien costumes, but the farmer sees them and chases after them with a camera. Dakota and Cavendish find the metal but are scared when Milo (covered in eggs and branches), Zack (still in a scarecrow costume with the piglet covering his face), and Melissa (covered in slop and corn stuck in her hair) come. The five are scared of each other and run from others and the farmer. Cavendish and Dakota escape with the metal and the trio get back to the farm just as Zack's uncle returns and congratulates them. At the Underwood House, Zack's parents congratulate them and show them their picture in the tabloids. Transcript Songs *I Chase You, You Chase Me Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * It's never seen what happens to Cavendish and Dakota after they hop over the fence with the part of the UFO. Allusions * ''Field of Dreams:'' The episode title is a reference to the 1989 film. * ''Scooby Doo: The chase sequence bears a similarly to the chase sequences from the ''Scooby Doo franchise. * ''Phineas and Ferb: ''Cavendish and Dakota's alien costumes resemble the alien costume Doof wore in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender: '''''During the chase sequence, Cavendish has a ear of corn stickin out of his mouth. This could be a reference to the second season episode “City of Walls and Secrets”, where a man sucking on a corncob emerged out of nowhere and sat between two of the main characters. Errors * In a few shots, the swill on Melissa's mouth and her clothes disappear as well as the corncob has antlers on her head. Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Unknown as Cornelius Underwood * Phil LaMarr as Marcus Underwood * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish * Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota * Mark Hamill as Corn Field Farmer and Bob Block * Eileen Underwood * Diogee International Airings * Germany: September 19, 2018 * India: November 13, 2018 * Southeast Asia: April 1, 2019 References Category:F